


Холодно

by Ratten (DiVemod)



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Obscene lexicon, Psychology, Tragedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiVemod/pseuds/Ratten
Summary: «Хороший клоун — мертвый клоун», бьется отчаянная мысль в голове. Артур клоун, видимо, отвратительный.
Kudos: 2





	Холодно

Ему было холодно.

Артур в принципе думал, что, кажется, совсем не чувствует тепла. Думал, что, возможно — это очередная человеческая выдумка, которая оказывалась недоступной для него в силу разных причин, разбираться в которых сил не было. И все в нем болезненное и изломанное, просто не понимает и не воспринимает больше. Флек болезненно худой, как и его мать; он дотрагивается до кого-нибудь тонкими пальцами и тотчас человек отшатнется. Потому что Артур — пугающий, странный и ощущается «чужим» да «не в себе». Потому что пальцы Артура — ледяные, как у самого настоящего трупа.

Артуру холодно — у него мерзнут руки, у него мерзнет тело в любую погоду, и одежда не согревает, но и горячий душ, если честно, тоже не улучшает ситуацию ни на каплю. Что уж говорить про еду — остывающую, потому что про нее забываешь; еду, которая кажется на вкус одинаковой, что бы ты ни делал, как бы себя ни вытягивал, сколько бы таблеток, Господи, ты ни пил. Семь разных препаратов — и все без толку.

Артуру — гори оно все пламенем — холодно, у него изнутри все ледяной коркой покрылось, у него нет ни сердца, ни любви, ничего — лишь натянутые улыбки _(зачем?)_ , маски _(для кого?)_ , глупые танцы _(да кому это нужно?)_ , и отчаянное желание умереть. Флек не думает, он четко знает: в смерти будет больше смысла, чем в жизни. Почти не сомневается в том, что, наверное, уже умер давно, и вот осталась лишь глупая физическая оболочка… и скорей бы она оказалась мертва.

И все же, он оставался живым. Разлеплял глаза, мучительно долго глядя в облезлый потолок, пытаясь найти хоть какую-нибудь причину встать. Мать зовет его «радостью». Говорит, что он обязан нести свет и радость людям.

Когда в груди зияет чернеющая дыра, когда сам ты живешь, как кровоточащая рана, гнойный гниющий нарыв, что тянет больно и постоянно — это, конечно, последнее, что хочется делать.

Приходится.

Артуру было холодно. Краска на лице неприятно стягивающая кожу, противная на вкус, и — боже блядь — тоже холодная, раздражает. Кожа покрывается мурашками, лицо на мгновение кривится в отвращении — то ли к самому себе, то ли к ежедневной рутине, а может быть, все вместе. Грим спасает: ему больше не нужно улыбаться, это сделает за него дешевая краска.

Нарисованная улыбка широкая, ярко-красная и с черным контуром, напоминает разорванный кровоточащий рот, особенно, когда оттенки смазываются и смешиваются. «Хороший клоун — мертвый клоун», бьется отчаянная мысль в голове. Артур клоун, видимо, отвратительный.

Мириться с кучей новых знаний сложно. Еще сложнее — отличать реальность от вымысла. Мужчина теряется и его душит это; он курит все больше и больше, так, чтобы фильтр обжигал пальцы и это единственное, что «возвращает его домой», это единственное, что дает ему «тепло».

Итак, у него есть брат.

И брат такой же холодный, как и он сам. Только не давит улыбку, смотрит строго и отстранено, словно повзрослел за несчастные… десять лет? Меньше? Артур даже не пытается угадать его возраст, показывает ему фокусы, трогает чужое лицо и больно оттягивает рот в улыбке. «Так-то лучше» — потому что внутри гложет обида, насколько они разные и одинаковые, а этот, мелкий, все равно не выглядит счастливым, хотя, казалось бы, получил все — даже личного дворецкого. Дворецкого, говорящего, что мать Флека больная женщина, сверху — отсылающего в Аркхэм.

Да Артур бы с радостью вернулся в Аркхэм — только не за делом своей матери, а просто в больничную палату, потому что там были рамки, а ему так нужны эти рамки. Потому что там он в безопасности, потому что там — тоже плохо, но в этом огромном мире — ему еще хуже.

_Мы с Брюсом похожи_ — это заедает, прилипает к телу и связывает тугими веревками конечности. Не выходит из головы совсем. Похожи. Хоть с кем-то — похожи? Брюсу, должно быть, тоже так холодно постоянно? Его кожа — отвратительно ледяная; его взгляд — острые льдины, у него эмоций нет, лишь скудная пустота, такая знакомая самому Артуру. Конечно же, пустота. Конечно! Они же братья, они обязаны быть одинаковыми. Они оба в яркой желтой верхней одежде, и люди говорят, что «желтый — теплый цвет», но от него только тошнит и хохотать хочется. Да не лгите вы, боже мой.

«Мы с Брюсом похожи» — маниакальная идея, когда навязывается в чужой дом, чтобы найти не то мальчика, не то… отца? Томас Уэйн — он же папа, верно? Может быть, хоть он подарит тепла? Только вот в ответ только грубость и это выводит из себя — незаметно для себя срывается на крик, силуэт напряженный и плечи вздернуты. Артур просто устал.

Артур просто хочет человеческого отношения.

Он получит разбитый нос. Удар обжигающе горячий, невыносимо. Полученное тепло отвратительное и болезненное. Лишь отчасти слышит, как ему запрещают появляться в доме. Запрещает сталкиваться с Брюсом. От разговора тошнит, и черт поймешь — это следствие нервного срыва или отвращение к Томасу Уэйну?

Ответов не будет; вернуться домой и не помнить, как; давить хохот и курить, много курить. В дверь стучат соседи — плевать; пропущенные звонки говорят голосом следователя — плевать. Слишком на многое плевать. Слишком больно, слишком раздирает, слишком, слишком, слишком — слов не находится, откуда там силам взяться.

Хочется в Аркхэм. Хочется в замкнутую палату. Хочется в коробку, где закрыться и не вытащат. Хочется тепла. Последнее желание явно недостижимо, зато всегда есть альтернатива — погрязнуть навечно в ледяной камере и взгляд останавливается на холодильнике.

У Артура фигура — тощая, кожа обтягивает кости, нет ничего, что могло бы согреть. У Артура тело — некрасивое, нескладное, искривленное и мерзкое. Он и сам знает это, видит свои очертания в размытом отражении на стекле. _Мы с Брюсом похожи_ — он такой же пустой в дурацком отражении.

Из холодильника летит все — немногочисленные продукты, полки. Все подчистую убрать. _Так будет правильно_ — маячит мысль как-то истерично, когда забирается внутрь — _так будет верно_ — и улыбка сама тянется оскалом.

Сдавленно выдыхает воздух, прижимаясь лопатками к металлу, подтягивая ноги ближе к себе — только так и помещается. Видит пар изо рта и становится так забавно, что внутри самодельной отвратительной коробки он наконец-то теплее, чем всю жизнь до этого.

Дверца холодильника щелкает, как затвор.  
_Наконец-то._  
Артуру стало тепло.

**Author's Note:**

> работа была перенесена с другого ресурса (ficbook) / the work was moved from another resource (ficbook)


End file.
